Pirates, Swans and Beautiful Endings
by Once-upon-a-Blonde'xo
Summary: This is a group of various one shots, will include various couples. I do not own any characters involved all credit to those go to ABC. Rated T.
1. Pirates, Swans and Redemption

_(This is my first attempt at a story, I would love feedback etc. I also fully intend to use this as a oneshot place in the future.)_

* * *

It was a Friday evening roughly around 6:45pm and Emma Swan was sat at her favourite booth alone. Emma had been restored from the "Dark one" to the "Saviour" for more than 72 hours but this was her first public outing since the whole dark one spectacle. She absentmindedly stirred the cinnamon laced cocoa that was now lukewarm, before he took a seat in front of her she felt his presence like a prickle down her spine, she didn't look up but she knew he was now sitting in front of her.

"Swan." He breathed relief evident in the way he spoke her name.

Emma didn't want to look up into the blue eyes of the man she loved because she knew she'd find understanding and redemption. She didn't want either, well that was a lie she wanted to believe she was capable of redemption but she didn't feel like it was possible at that point or that she deserved such a thing. Since the restoration from the dark one Emma had locked herself away ensuring no one could see or speak to her, she ignored calls and all over attempts at interaction from her friends and family. She didn't want to see pity, disgust or any other emotion they'd all express towards her, so she took the selfish route and locked herself away. As she mulled over things she sipped the cocoa and kept her eyes trained on the table.

"Go away Killian." She grumbled as she set her cup down on the saucer.

Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat as he scrutinised her movements, Hook placed his hand a top hers and rubbed a thumb across her knuckles.

"Not until you talk to me Swan." He finally said a slight irritation in his voice.

Emma looked up at her beau and shut out all the pain she was feeling and the emotions she was keeping locked up. She locked eyes with Hook, her expression was icy and closed off. She knew she was resorting to her old tactics, her walls but she couldn't help it, she didn't need this right now. So she pulled her hand away and lifted up from her booth and leaned close to Hook's face.

"What would you have me tell you Killian?" She purred menacingly.

"That I wish to be redeemed? That I regret it all? I don't." She said flatly.

She pushed away from the table, placed her change for the cocoa on the table and walked out of the diner, leaving behind the love of her life. She knew if she looked back she'd find a stunned expression on Hook's face, but she couldn't handle him right now, she had so many problems to filter through. Henry for one, she'd hurt him the most. She climbed into her cherished yellow bug and started the engine, it grumbled to life and she made her way towards the cliff face that overlooked the small town of Storybrooke. She needed to clear her head and think this all through.

Once she'd driven as far as she could in her bug, she got out and climbed the rest of the way and found the perfect spot within seconds of coming to the spot. She sat on the log that had fallen a long time ago and watched as the town's lights twinkled below.

"So much life." She mumbled to herself as she watched lights turn on and some turn off as people went about their various lives.

She watched quietly for a while after that and watched as people drove to and from places, it was peaceful and quiet. At around 7:30pm Emma heard a rustle behind her, she turned and was met with the sheepish grin of her thirteen year old son. She felt like a doe in the headlights as he made his way towards her.

"Hey Mom." He said as if they were like normal, it tore at her heart.

She looked him over and smiled slightly. "What are you doing here Kid?" She asked trying to sound normal and not like the sight of her son was causing inner turmoil.

"I came to find you to talk to you." He stated as if she hadn't caused him heartache weeks prior.

Henry sat beside his mum for a little while in silence. The silence was causing her to experience a serious sense of discomfort.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out before she could stop herself. Henry looked at her bewildered.

"You don't have to be, I know it wasn't really you. It was the darkness eating at you." He said with a nonchalant shoulder shrug.

She looked at her son with tears welling up in her eyes, if only she believed that. She knew exactly what she was getting herself into when she decided she couldn't relinquish the darkness. She wiped at her cheeks and placed a hand on her sons.

"Thank you for trying to believe in my goodness Henry but it's no use." She said through a sniffle.

Her response earned her a chuckle from her son, she raised her eyebrows at her son. He hugged her fiercely and mumbled. "If I didn't believe for a second you weren't capable of redemption I wouldn't be here mum."

His response earned him a frown from Emma. Henry believed in her, a little hole in her heart she hadn't realised she'd had filled over and her insides welled up with the fact that her son who she had hurt believed there was a chance for redemption for her. She smiled at her son and hugged him again.

"How and when did you get so smart kid?" She chuckled as she pulled away and wiped away her tears.

He shrugged and grinned.

"Since we're all for road to redemption and becoming a hero again I think you should go talk to Killian…" He offered with a hopeful expression across his features.

The statement caught Emma by surprise but she knew her son had a point, she'd been avoiding everyone for far too long and she needed to fix things as best as she could until she could redeem the bad things she'd done to her family. She knew nothing was forgotten but knowing that Henry had in part forgiven her was fulfilling enough. She eventually made her way back to her bug her son in tow and drove him home with plans to meet later at Granny's with the family to see them. Henry was in charge of getting that news around she'd decided.

When Henry had been dropped off at home she drove to the docks where she knew she'd find her love. The captain of her heart. As she climbed aboard the Jolly Rodger she thought about what she'd say to Killian, she walked down to his quarters where she knew she'd find him with his flask of rum. She knocked at the closed door which earned her a slur of curse words. She pushed it open and peaked inside, Hook lay across the little bed his hand over his eyes.

"Go away." He mumbled behind his arm.

She raised her eyebrows and walked over towards him, Hook lifted his arm from his face. His face was awash with unformed words that had died on his lips as he looked at Emma.

"What are you doing here?" He rasped.

She smiled at the pirate who was now sitting up on his bunk and she walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Killian." She said as she entwined their fingers.

He got up so quickly it was dizzying and before she knew it she was engulfed in the taste of the sea, rum and her pirate, she was in his arms and that was amazing. Their kiss grew so heated the windows began to steam up and Emma could not have been happier. Hook pushed Emma against the side of the ship and the kiss intensified, she slipped her tongue between his lips and explored his mouth as if it were the bottomless depths of the sea. He moaned softly against her lips and she smiled.

"I love you." She said as she pulled away to look into the blue depths of his eyes.

"I love you too Emma." He whispered against her lips as he placed a soft peck against them.

As she looked at her pirate his expression showed the desire and love he held for her and she knew her expression showed the same mixed with a hint of sorry. She pulled him to her again and this time kissed him slower, savouring his smell and taste, it was glorious and she realised so much like home, Hook was her home. When they finally pulled apart she looked at her phone and gulped back her nerves.

"Would you care to accompany me to see everyone?" She asked sheepishly.

Hook nodded and kissed her cheek. "Aye lass but you might want to fix yourself before you go." He said the smirk she found both endearing and infuriating across his beautiful features.

She rushed over to the mirror that was pinned to the wall opposite them and she bit her lip to keep in a giggle, her hair was all over the place and her lips were swollen from their heated kisses. She turned to look at him and the giggle let loose which earned her an even bigger smirk. She quickly tamed her hair and dragged her pirate off the vessel with her and she headed in the direction of Granny's. Emma knew that the future held a long talk between her and Hook but for now she was perfectly content to walk hand in hand with her pirate to her first meal back as herself. When they arrived Emma found that Granny's was busy with late evening diners, she knew exactly where her family would be and when she walked in they all turned and there was a mixture of bitter-sweet happiness and wistfulness on their faces as they took in the couple. Emma first engulfed her mum in a hug which earned her tears of happiness and lots of reassurances that she was loved. Then her dad hugged her which caused even more tears, she picked up baby Neal and kissed him lightly on the head before turning to Regina who begrudgingly engulfed her in a hug to, she smiled all around at her family as they fell into a steady stream of reminiscing about past adventures and other exciting news. It was humbling and as the night carried on to the early hours of the morning she leaned into her partner content and with redemption set out before her.


	2. Queens, Babies and Outlaws

_**This is not my greatest work however I'm pretty much an amateur when it comes to writing so all and any criticisms are welcome.**_

* * *

Regina woke up sweating, it was cold in her house but her body was on fire. She had been dreaming about a memory from a long time ago, one she often thought back to when she spent time around Roland and Robin. The thought in question? Her inability to produce a child of her own, it was no one's fault but her own, however that did not stop the thought that plagued her considerably so from resurfacing frequently. She longed to have a large family, one that was her own and one she'd started with Robin. One to love, protect, and treat right unlike her mother had her. She'd loved watching as Henry grew and continued to grow but she wanted more than that, she wanted more children and she knew she couldn't, not with her inability to produce them at least, and not with her inability to stay out of troubles way.

As Regina sat up from her mound of pillows and rubbed her face, her alarm clock read 6:30am. She sat in bed for a while and thought about what it would be like to experience child birth and nesting urges and she grew sadder about it all. It was never going to happen so she shouldn't have kept thinking about it but she did none-the-less. Her wicked sister was having the child she longed for, with the man she loved and it wasn't sitting right with her mentally. She should have been the one to have the child and it turned her stomach to think that her evil, wicked, and malicious sister would one day have everything she desired. She shook her head and attempted to clear her thoughts, pushing them back to her subconscious. She hadn't worked hard at redemption just to fall back into her villainous ways just because of a spark of jealousy, so Regina got up and made her plans for the day.

First on her to do list was to shower and eat breakfast, so she climbed into her shower and turned it on to as warm as she dared to have it. The heat and steam that permeated the room soothed the dull aches she'd earned through a restless nights sleep, it also soothed her irritation at her subconscious thoughts on family. She stood under the jet head for half an hour before washing her hair and self, when she climbed out she slipped on her fluffy bath robe and made her way into her wardrobe where she decided on her wardrobe for the day. Once all was picked out and put on, she made her way down to her kitchen where she'd make breakfast for herself and possibly Henry, if he wasn't already awake. She peaked into Henry's room to see whether he was awake or asleep and was happily surprised to find her son asleep. Henry so rarely slept now that Emma was the Dark One, he was always worrying and she'd find him awake at stupid hours just because of his worry. When Regina got to the kitchen she prepared her son and herself a nice breakfast of scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon and sausages. Once breakfast was finished, she dished herself and her son up some and called him. She heard thumping footsteps before she saw her son and she smiled to herself. Even if she couldn't have her own biological children she was still grateful for Henry, even if she did share him.

As the pair sat down for breakfast there was a knock at her front door. Regina got up and walked to the door, she looked out and found Roland standing on her doorstep. She opened the door and crouched down so she was level with the small boy and smiled.

"Roland! What are you doing here?" She asked him.

He sniffled and looked up at her through tear filled eyes and wiped the already falling tears away.

"I lost daddy and couldn't find him." He sniffled out.

Roland flung himself into her arms and sobbed, Regina lifted him and took him inside so she could call his father to come and pick him up.

"Sit down with Henry and I'll call your father, okay?" She told the little boy who was shaking with tears.

Roland nodded and she put a glass of chocolate milk in front of him and some leftovers so she could call Robin and the little boy could be cheered up. Before she even dialled Robin's number, his name appeared on the phone screen. She answered and was instantly bombarded with frantic questions about Roland and if she'd seen him.

"Calm down Robin!" Regina finally managed to say through his frantic questionings and worrying. "He's right here, he lost you somewhere and he came here to find you."

"Oh Regina. I was so worried." Robin choked out on the other side of the phone. Her heart broke for her at the sound of his voice breaking.

She told him all was well and that she was feeding him to keep him happy until his father arrived and hung up to go check on the boys. When she walked into the kitchen she found them both happy and eating, she smiled at them and joined them to eat.

About ten minutes after the phone call Robin knocked at the front door, she opened it and he hugged her fiercely. "Thank you Regina." He sighed into her ear. She smiled at him and took his hand to lead him to his son, who was now upstairs with Henry playing in his room. When she opened the door to the room Roland flew at his dad and hugged him just as fiercely as Robin had hugged her. She smiled at the moment and felt a bubble of love and caring flare inside her. Once Robin had made sure his son was okay and not going to fall apart, they both made their way to the living room where they sat on the sofa. She curled into him and breathed a sigh of content.

"I have something to confess." Regina said after a little silence.

"Mmm and what is that?" Robin asked as he shifted to look at her.

"I woke up this morning in a cold sweat because well... because I can't have children and I know we've talked about it before about how you don't mind and whatever, but I do. I really do." She choked out through brimming tears.

Robin rubbed soothing circles on her shoulder and kissed her temple before he spoke.

"I want children Robin and watching you and Roland and the potential child with Zelena is slowly eating at me." She sniffled through the now falling tears.

Robin smiled and cupped her face, forcing a crying Regina to look him in the eyes.

"Regina I do not mind our little family being me, you, henry and Roland, if by luck we a cure to the problem we can start a family but for now what we have is a special enough." He reassured her as he stroked her chin with his thumb.

"I love you." Robin whispered into Regina's ear.

"I love you too." Regina whispered back.

Regina nodded her head and buried her head in the crook of his neck. She needed to hear that he would be beside her regardless of her inability to have children, she loved him and she was frightened of losing him too. She'd lost one love and was not willing to lose another or to sacrifice Emma's bravery either. She sighed and thought about the possibilities of a cure, maybe there was one. Maybe one day they'd find it and she'd be able to have a family with the man she loved but for now her small family was enough.


	3. Snow, Dates and Love

_Prompt: Date night for the Charmings._

* * *

It was the first Saturday of December and it was also date night for Snow and Prince Charming. Snow had arranged to have Emma and Hook babysit Neal while the pair went out and had a relaxing walk under the stars and maybe a meal afterward. It was surely going to be cold but neither Snow nor child would mind. Snow wanted to spend some time out with her husband and that is what she was going to do regardless of the frosty weather.

Snow had already decided her attire for the evening was not going to be luxurious or beautiful but she knew Charming wouldn't mind in the slightest, they were already married after all and had two beautiful children, so she put on her winter coat and her winter boots and made her way to the living room where she found Emma and Hook reading to Neal. She watched the pair fondly and contemplated how lovely it would be if the pair had a child together, someone Neal could grow and play with as they grew up. She felt Charming's hand slip into hers as she thought about the prospects of extending their family and of her being a grandmother, she smiled and looked up at her husband who she found smiling at her with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"We're going now." Snow called from the front door.

A series of "Byes." and "Have a good time." Rang out from the pair who were cooing and cuddling Snow's son. Snow and Charming begun walking toward the beach where they had decided to start their walk together. Little did Snow know Charming had arranged with Hook to use the Jolly Rodger for the evening so they could watch the stars from a comfortable place.

"Do you think Emma will have children with Killian soon?" Snow asked aloud.

Snow blushed at the question because she didn't want Charming to go into protective father mode again, like he had the first time they'd announced they were serious about dating.

"In truth? maybe one day, but for now I think she's perfectly content with helping raise Henry and Neal." He answered after a little chuckle.

She squeezed his hand and they carried on walking. When they finally arrived at the Jolly Rodger Snow gasped in surprise. Hook or maybe Charming had laid out a picnic blanket and strung lights off the sails to lightly illuminate their set. She grinned in surprise as they climbed aboard.

"You like it then?" Charming asked with a smile playing at his lips.

Snow nodded and pulled her husband into a fierce kiss. When they'd finished the small kiss, they sat down and started to eat together. On the picnic blanket sat a basket filled with sandwiches, a lovely bottle of wine and various assortments one might find in a basket, it was all very romantic.

"This is lovely David." Snow said as she started picking at the food.

David poured them both a glass of wine and sat back and admired his wife. She leaned into his warmth as the night progressed and they sipped wine which was heating their insides and slowly the food was eaten. As the evening grew colder Charming bought out a blanket and draped it over them both and they relaxed watching the stars twinkle and sparkle. It was a lovely way to spend the evening.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Charming asked after a while of blissful silence.

"Hmm?" Snow replied, she'd been lost in a daydream about the possibilities of being a grandparent whilst looking the same age as her daughter.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Charming asked again with a smile playing at his lips.

"I would love to." Snow grinned.

Charming got up and extended a hand to his wife. She took it gracefully and then they began to dance. At first he twirled her around and then he waltzed her across the flooring of the Jolly Rodger all whilst the stars twinkled and much to Snow's delight the first snow of the winter began to fall. Within ten minutes they were lightly peppered with flakes of snow that glistened and gleamed in the evening air.

"It's magical." Snow breathed out.

"I love you." Charming said with the fondness and love in his eyes.

"I love you too." Snow said before kissing her husband.

For a little while longer they twirled, whirled and spun around in the falling snow. It was all magical and romantic and on their walk home Snow could not have been happier. When they arrived home they found Emma and Hook curled up together with a baby Neal fast asleep in his cot. Emma smiled at her parents and Hook's eyes gleamed with a twinkle of knowledge.

"Thank you for watching Neal guys." Snow said as Charming went to check on their son.

"You're more than welcome." Emma said through a smile.

"Aye, more than welcome." Hook agreed.

Snow watched as Emma took Hook's hand and they all exchanged their good nights and good byes for the evening. Snow turned around and looked at her husband who was smiling at her, she couldn't help but feel so in love with him in that moment. She pulled him into a kiss that knocked the breath right out of them both. It was fierce and passionate, with all the right amount of love mixed in. And as the duo went to bed Snow closed her eyes and curled into her husband and dreamt of nothing but Snow and pure, blissful happiness.


	4. Confessions, Ships and Dark Ones

(I'm sinking inside and the masts and lines are broken down tonight.) - Daughtry, Battleships.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Killian, but I did not have a choice." Emma said looking at the ground.

Everything she'd worked so hard to accomplish to redeem herself had backfired and she could not look in the eyes of the man she loved, all of this had been so he wouldn't know. She was feeling guilty through and through and worst of all Emma made Hook the one thing he hated the most, the Dark One or one of them at least.

"No, No, No, No. There has to be some other explanation." Hook pleaded as he looked at Emma.

She wouldn't look up, she couldn't. Guilt, that's all she felt as the one she loved realised all that she had done. Could he understand? Would he understand? She was panicking inside but she was frozen so all she could do was look at him pleadingly, hoping and praying for understanding.

"Are you finding the truth hard to swallow? Here have a look at the sword." Zelena said as she handed the sword to Hook. Her tone was entirely mocking.

Hook looked at the sword and as his name appeared near Emma's. She knew his heart must have dropped because when he looked back up at her there was nothing but disgust and hurt clouding his eyes.

"So that's why you saved my life twice tonight, I was never in any danger you just wanted to keep me from the truth." Hook asked venomously.

"I wanted to fix it first to make up for what I'd done." Emma said her eyes filled with sorrow and guilt.

She felt her heart hurting more and more each time Hook looked at her or spoke to her. 'This is what it must have been like for Gold all those years ago, fighting to protect the ones you love, oh the irony' Emma thought bitterly.

"How could you do this to me? So much for our future swan" Hook said through a clenched jaw.

Emma couldn't move as he came closer to her and looked in her eyes, she looked him in the eyes. Emma's face radiated with sorrow and her body positively pulsed with guilt. Emma was defenceless and to be honest she didn't know what she would have done if she wasn't, so she just watched on as Hook and Zelena exchanged words about "Dealing with her." but she didn't care, Hook was in no way going to forgive her for what she had done.

* * *

 **Hooks perspective:**

 _"How could she? HOW COULD SHE?" Hook's mind echoed over and over._

With a flick of Zelena's wrist the trio found themselves down in the basement of Emma's house, the house Hook and Emma were supposed to share together. It was a bitter thought, he'd wanted to move into this house and now all it would bring to mind is his darkness, his being the dark one. The one thing in life he hated the most and he was it, the Dark One. Hook felt his mind darken with worry, how was he expected to battle the darkness when Emma struggled; Emma who was the strongest person he knew. Hook didn't know what he was expected to do now, would he succumb to darkness the way the crocodile and Emma had? He felt it in his heart and it scared him, he knew the allure of darkness and being a villain. He'd been one before and only Emma had managed to make him a worthy man, but Emma was a Dark One too. Hook's mind played over and over with possibilities and what ifs. He felt a headache coming on already.

"Could you give us a minute?" Hook asked Zelena.

"Fine, but don't be too long. I have a new born daughter to go and visit." She snorted and with another flick of the wrist and a cloud of green she was gone.

Emma was looking at the floor and it was infuriating Hook, she'd done this to him. No matter how noble it seemed this was not the way he wanted things, he didn't want the darkness he knew deep down he'd succumb to.

"How could you do this Emma?" He whispered.

Hook's voice broke as he looked at the woman he loved, she was watching him with an expression that was pure guilt.

"You have to understand Killian, I did it because I can't lose you too." She pleadingly answered.

He shook his head in response to her pleading and turned his back to her. He knew the gesture was supposed to be honourable but this wasn't what he'd wanted, he had pleaded with her to let him die. The entire time they'd been back from Camelot, he'd been chasing her around looking and begging for answers, she'd kept it a secret from him and it had officially built a divide between them and he didn't know how this was ever going to be redeemed. He loved her and he knew she loved him but there was now a big gap between them. His heart kept breaking more and more each time he thought about it. She'd made him a monster or at least started the transition. He grabbed his head, it was beginning to ache and it was causing dizziness.

"Killian?" Emma asked.

He looked up at her his heart and mind filled with sorrow and pain.

"Emma, I don't want this." He said as he moved closer to her.

"I'm so sorry Killian." She choked out through falling tears.

"I'm sinking inside, Emma." Hook said as he stepped in front of her.

"I know." She whispered out.

That moment Zelena chose her time to reappear with a knowing smirk on her face. Hook looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"As much as I love soppy moments, which by the way I don't. It's time to lock her up until we can deal with her love of evil." Zelena said through mocking grin.

And with a flick of Zelena's wrist the chains earlier put on them both wrapped themselves around Emma and kept her in place, With a final look back at the girl he loved and the one who had made him another Dark One Hook left the basement of what was supposed to be their house, their future and left her to find a safer way out of this mess .


	5. Babies, Cures and Happily Ever Afters

_The prompt for this came from a personal request from EvilRegal267, so thank you!_

* * *

Regina looked over at the beautiful little girl, her niece officially and felt a spark of envy. She brushed it aside and smiled continuing on her cleaning of the nursery. Herself and Robin had spent a few days putting together it all sort of last minute though Emma had rushed the baby along Regina and Robin had already started gathering items for the baby's place in their home, small things like a Moses basket and other small pieces. They'd gone for a unisex approach because they hadn't known what she'd be. It was lovely nursery though, the walls were covered in forest wallpaper and the furniture was designed to match the walls. The room had an altogether ethereal feel to it, all forest and mythical creatures, something of their home realm for the baby to enjoy in this one.

As Regina folded the last of the baby clothes away and put them in drawers the little girl began to cry, a loud and wailing sound. Regina breathed a sigh and made her way over to the little girl who was laying in her beautiful cot and picked her up. The sight of her made Regina hesitate for a few seconds and in those seconds the babies wails grew louder drawing the attention of Robin who had appeared at the door. He walked over to his daughter and picked her up, giving Regina a questioning look as she stood there watching father and daughter bond.

As the love of her life cooed and rocked the fussy baby, Regina's heart dropped. The thought that plagued her so often resurfacing, she wouldn't be able to have children no matter how hard she tried. It was all she wanted now, to extend her family and to have children of her very own. Tears leaked out of her eyes as Robin continued to fuss and love the baby in his arms. She sniffled which drew his attention.

"Regina?" He asked.

She shook her head and wiped her eyes smearing her delicately placed make-us

It's nothing." She choked out.

Robin put down the now silent baby and walked towards her, he extended his hand and she pulled away.

"Robin stop." She said trying to stop her wavering voice.

"No tell me." He said as he firmly placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

Regina shook with the pain of knowing she wouldn't be able to start a family with the man standing in front of her. The thought causing more pain internally than she thought possible.

"Regina, tell me please." He begged.

She closed her eyes to try and stop her crying so she could answer the man truthfully.

"I want children Robin and I can't have them and looking at you and Roland and your new daughter I can't help but want it more." She confessed, looking into the eyes of the man she loved.

"Okay. That's fine Regina but what's the problem?" Robin asked.

"My inability because of that potion I took Robin. I haven't found a cure and I don't know if there is one." She started crying again at the thought of being incurable.

"We will find one Regina." Robin said as he kissed her forehead.

Regina wrapped her arms around Robin and sobbed at the potential of either having her heart broken because she couldn't be cured or at the potential of having children with the beautiful man standing in front of her. She cried for a full ten minutes before sniffling and wiping her eyes, smudging the already ruined make-up even more. Looking in his eyes Regina found love, acceptance and willingness to go on their own personal mission. She smiled at Robin and kissed him delicately at first and then more passionately.

"I love you Regina and if children are what you want. Children are what you will have, we'll find a cure and then we'll extend the family we already have." Robin said against her lips.

The confession made Regina's sunken heart warm and Robin's acceptance was all she needed.

"I love you too Robin." She said as she pulled him in for another long and lavish kiss.

What Regina didn't know was that Robin had already requested the help of Belle in finding a cure because if there was a cure then surely Belle would find it. He confessed as such to Regina. Her heart and soul warmed to unmeasurable amounts and she pulled the love of her life into a soft, fierce and loving kiss. When they found the cure Regina Mills would have her family and she would be be able to have the happily ever after she so wished for.


	6. Fairytales

_Sorry this is so short but I felt a compelling need for some fluffy CS stuff._

* * *

Emma was sat in bed with her daughter. A beautiful girl whose eyes matched her father's icy blue ones and whose hair matched her mother's golden hair, a beautiful combination of the two really she had her mother's fierce personality and sense of loyalty and her father's witty confidence and father's capacity to love. She was only four, but she was so special and so sweet. She was her parents pride and joy as was she her brother's, Henry. Emma tucked the little girl into bed and smiled at her daughter.

"Tell me a story, please." The little girl yawned.

"Which one would you like today, Isabelle?" Emma asked, she sat on the edge of her daughters bed.

"Tell me about fairytales." The little girl said with glee.

Emma smiled, she knew exactly what fairytale to tell her daughter and so she began.

"Once upon a time there was a little princess who had been sent away to a different world, a unique world to protect her family and break a magical curse. She was only a baby when she appeared in the forest of the new world, so small and so fragile but she was not alone, she had a friend who took her to adults who would care for her and help her grow." Emma said as she cosied in with her daughter.

Her daughter snuggled into her mother's arms and looked up, her eyes sparkled with joy.

"I like this one." She said.

Emma nodded and grinned, her daughter loved the story. She had never told her daughter the horrible parts, nor had she told her it was her but she told her it often and she knew one day, her small and precious child would piece together the story and figure it out.

"The little princess spent many years adventuring, she met many friends and she broke the curse. After doing so she was teleported back to her land with her mother because of a bad monster but that was where she met a man, his name was Killian and he was pirate." Emma said smiling.

Her daughter beamed with pride and Emma stroked her hair softly.

"Just like Daddy!" She grinned and Emma nodded.

"They met in the land she was from originally, the Enchanted Forest it was called. The pirate and the princess had to climb a magical beanstalk to get a magical bean that would take the princess back to the other world where her father and son waited for her, when they climbed the beanstalk the princess cut her hand and the pirate bandaged her up. When they climbed the beanstalk they fought a giant named Anton and got the bean, the princess locked up the pirate for fear he'd take the bean for himself." Emma said.

She looked down at her daughter whose eyes ere fluttering closed and continued on stroking her hair.

"Eventually the giant released the pirate on the princess's orders but not before the princess, her friends and her mother got away. The pirate was mad that the princess had crossed him and made a plan to get the bean back." Emma continued on with the story.

She told her daughter about the pirates plan and how he double crossed them and how he and another woman worked together to try and get the bean back but they didn't manage it. She told her daughter about the journey to Neverland to save her son and how the princess realised she might eventually love the Pirate, eventually Isabelle's eyes closed fully and her breathing became soft, Emma kissed her daughter's head and smiled. Her daughter was important in so many ways. She turned the light off and closed the door behind her, a smile on her face.

Emma walked down the stairs of her house and found Killian in the living room, she looked at her Pirate and felt unconditional love for him. He was gorgeous, fierce and she was completely in love with him even after all these years. She sat down beside him and lifted an arm around herself and snuggled in to his chest, she thought about all they'd been through and how such a beautiful product of their love came to be.

"I love you, Killian." Emma said as she looked into the depths of her husband's blue eyes.

"You told her about our story didn't you?" He said a smirk playing at his lips.

Emma looked at the man who knew her every flaw, her every secret and her deepest fears. She was an open book to him and she grinned and nodded. Their story was most definitely a fairytale if ever their was one, a story that rivalled that of Snow White and Prince Charming, her parents. Killian played with a strand of Emma's hair and placed a kiss on her forehead and they sat in a comfortable silence as a fire crackled in the fireplace, both just enjoying what the other offered them. Love and companionship, wanderlust and adventure.


	7. Swan Song

Emma looked at Hook and she felt it all; all those unspoken words, unspoken feelings, unspoken everything. There were words she had never been able to say forming on her lips now, and she knew she would never get to hear the responses. The "I love yous" she had kept inside for fear they'd make him leave too and they had, hadn't they? It was because she had confessed to him she loved him that she had done the cruellest of acts. She had forced him into being the one thing he hated most, the Dark One and now she watched on as his life's blood left through that cursed cut and the hole she had put in him through the now destroyed Excalibur.

She hoped he knew her feelings were all hidden behind her calling him an idiot when he did something that got him hurt, she always thought he knew that and now she hoped he did more than anything. She always thought he knew she loved him but as she watched his life fading from him on her lap she said them over and over again with tears falling like a waterfall onto his lightly bearded face.

"I love you, Killian." She choked.

She kept repeating herself. She couldn't stop, and as his soul left his lips bit by bit she knew she would never see or hear him call her name again or whisper his hopes and dreams to her at 3am when they couldn't sleep. She knew she needed him to hear her feelings as the last thing he heard. She felt the moment when the last of his soul left his lips because part of her left with him. Her hope, her happiness and her love. She felt it like the darkness she had been harbouring for so long, a big gaping black hole in her heart.

She had no idea how long she was sitting there cradling his limp body trying to heal his cuts and more importantly him, it could have been seconds, hours or minutes but she didn't want to let him go. She loved him and he loved her and he was gone all too soon. She didn't hear the paramedics pull up, she didn't hear as they tried to tell her to let go of his body. She just knew he was gone. Killian Jones was gone, gone forever. When they finally pried her away she clutched onto her mother and father and her body became overtaken by sobs of despair and desperation, she collapsed again to the floor clutching the ring he had given her so long ago.

Eventually she was taken somewhere. It took her a while to realise it was the empty house they were supposed to have shared when she emptied all the darkness into Zelena, she laid on the sofa twirling the ring on her finger unable to cry anymore, so instead thought about all she should have said to him before this all happened; all she should have done to prevent it all happening but she knew she wouldn't get a chance to because like everyone she loved, he was gone.

It was two days before she ate anything, her mother had come and forced her to eat and to talk. She barely did much of either, she nibbled a slice of toast and made non-committed sounds in the way of communication. She was grieving and she wanted to do it alone. She left the house the following day and visited her parents and her son, it was short and brief so they knew she was still there but it made them stop pestering her.

Eventually she heard it, she heard the whispers. She remembered them well, she remembered them from the days when no one else would talk to her. She followed them and that's when she found herself in his store. She crept towards the sound and looked around, that's when she knew he'd double crossed them again. She pulled out her phone faster than possible and tapped a message to him.

 _'Meet me at your shop now'_

He appeared with his false bravado in his voice, trying to hide his guilty self. She snapped, she lost the one she loved to a little cowardly man who could not let go of the darkness he had harboured his whole life. She threatened him but was rebuked he had all the power of centuries worth of dark ones now. She threatened him with Belle, she told him she would tell her the extent of his cowardice. She knew it was his weak spot but she didn't care she was desperate.

"Don't test me." He said.

"DON'T TEST ME." She seethed.

He agreed to her terms eventually and she walked to her parent's loft with a plan in her head. When she walked into the loft she called Regina and asked her to come over with Robin and Henry. When the trio arrived she told them all her plans, they weren't shocked at the betrayal by both Rumpelstiltskin but they were shocked by the notion of going to the underworld; even Emma's reasonable half was shocked by the notion that she would be travelling to an unknown to bring back her lover.

"I'm giving into love." She told her parents.

That confession seemed to work a charm on her parents; they had both done remarkably dangerous things for the ones they loved, it was Emma's turn. Once they all agreed she let everyone prepare, baby Neal was given to Granny to look after, Roland too. She was going to have her hands full but that was okay. They argued with Henry and tried to get him to remain behind but he wouldn't listen.

"He's my family too!" the boy had argued.

The argument had struck a nerve with Emma and had to take a second to calm herself, the confession was enough to make Emma's heart fill with love and with the knowledge she would see her devilish pirate again, she lost any last sense of helplessness she felt. Once their goodbyes and plans were set in place they all travelled to the Lake and Emma was met with the memories again, all of her hurt and pain threatened to overwhelm her but she held strong, her mother squeezed her daughter's hand for reassurance which helped. The Dark one cut the fleshy part of palm, his deep, dark blood trickled into the murky depths and the fog began to spread which would lead them to the underworld.

"I will find you." Emma said into the night air.

She let the words hang in the air as she walked further into the depths and towards the realm and world that awaited her. She felt her heart flutter at the prospect that the love of her life would be there and that she would be able to see him again and tell him all the things she never really said to him.

* * *

 ** _Quite possibly not the best of work but good enough for me._**

 ** _Thank you._**


	8. Souls of the Departed

Their descent into the underworld hadn't been easy and their entrance hadn't been either – not that anyone had excepted it to be – they knew they would all have to face things they weren't prepared to deal with and they had. Emma had faced Cruella and her possibility of being corrupted once upon a time, Snow had faced Cora and the guilt she constantly felt, and Regina had faced countless people she had killed or had executed. Each had their demons and they had faced them when they entered. It had left them all feeling empty and shallow inside. They each had been leaning on each other to pull through this entire thing but none of that had mattered when she saw him. She looked him in his dazzling eyes for the first time and her heart leaped, the very part of her heart that hadn't been whole after he had gone filled up immediately. He was in front of her, every inch of him, real not alive - but she supposed none of them were right then – but there were worse things and she had a plan in place for the not alive part. He looked at her confused and then there was disbelief clouding his features.

"You didn't." He said through narrowed eyes.

She shook her head and laughed, tears of joy falling from her face. Emma was never normally one for emotional displays but they overtook her completely at the sight of her pirate, so much joy, love and happiness emitted from her. She attempted to wipe the tears away but when they just kept coming she stopped and instead ran into his arms, clutching onto him fiercer than she ever would have before. He pulled her tight against himself and they clung to each other as if it was the last thing they would do, which in the underworld it very while might be.

"No, we didn't we just." She couldn't speak anymore.

There was so much love in her heart as she looked at the devilish pirate in front of her, so whole and so real. She looked at him trying to savour his image and was surprised when he kissed her, she melted into the kiss immediately and didn't care if people were watching them. The kiss was passionate and filled with so much love it was mind-blowing. Eventually, when they did stop she looked at him and smiled, the smile was so radiant and bright and in the dark broken town that was a parallel to storybrooke the place seemed to be almost illuminated with the power of their love.

"Swan." He breathed against her neck.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A cough sounded from behind them and Emma looked up from the crook of her pirate's neck at the interruption. A woman stood there looking at the pair curiously and slightly confused, Emma hadn't seen her before but from all the stories and descriptions she knew instantly who it was. The hair darker than night, the eyes a grey cloudier than the worst storm. It was Milah. Emma didn't know what to say, I mean what exactly does one say to your boyfriend's first love? ' _Hi, I'm Emma and I currently date that cute pirate who you once loved_ ' She didn't think so, so she did the only thing she could think of. She plastered on a smile and removed herself from her pirate's arms.

"You must be Milah." Emma said.

The woman noticeably checked Emma out, from head to toe and Emma returned the favour. The whole thing was uncomfortable even for everyone involved, including the spectators who had yet to say hello to the pirate. It was growing on two minutes or what could pass as such of awkward silence before Henry broke it and walked over to the woman a huge smile on his face, he extended a hand to her and when they shook he proclaimed rather loudly.

"You're my other grandmother!"

A look of utter confusion washed over Milah to which Emma inwardly smiled to herself, she wasn't usually this mean but the woman had yet to be polite to her. If she was eventually polite Emma would be remorseful then. Milah looked at Killian for validation of what Henry had said and Killian nodded.

"This is Henry; the boy I told you about." Killian said.

Milah looked at Henry and smiled at her grandson. She went for the handshake but Henry hugged her and they spoke a little, her asking the generic questions of how old he was and other small talk questions. Eventually that became awkward even for Henry who could make conversation out of nothing. Killian rolled his eyes and began about introducing David and Mary Margaret to his ex-partner; when it came to him introducing Emma he hesitated for the right words.

"This is Emma… she is my…"

"Girlfriend." Emma filled in for him.

"Girlfriend?" Milah said rolling the word on her tongue.

"It means we're partners, lovers, whatever you want." Emma said,

Emma could see her parents from the corner of her eye and a big smirk was stretched onto her father's lips, he clearly didn't envy the pirate and would probably mock him in the future for it. Milah looked a little wistful as she looked at Killian and everyone else. A story for another time Emma thought, the woman was interesting to say the least.

"It'll be late soon; we should get back to the house?" Killian said.

They all agreed. The night held monsters one would not want to dream about, let alone deal with. If you had the fortune of doing so you would not like to face them on tired and strung out emotions. You'd be dead within seconds and they had come here to bring back her pirate not die trying. The group began to walk and talk, Emma fell slightly behind and smiled at Milah. She wanted to know this female pirate, for her sake and for Killian's. She didn't know what would happen now that both his first love and she were around, but she thought that was another conversation for another time. Emma started the conversation with Milah, it was friendly and light and eventually Milah opened up to Emma.

"Can I tell you a truth I have noticed since he arrived here?" Milah asked.

"Sure?" Emma responded hesitantly.

"Killian has changed since I last saw him." She admitted.

"I do not know how long ago it was because time is different here but he is so much more now."

Milah smiled at Emma and patted her shoulder, she walked to the front of the group and spoke words with Killian. Emma thought about what Milah had said about Killian, when Emma had first met Killian he was a deceiving pirate who was working for himself and had little cares about others only his revenge and now as she looked at the man who was talking to her father and son she realised, it was true. He was so much more, there was a depth to his personality, a cruel and twisted past that had promised a brighter future with her, maybe a family for them who knew? If they got out of the underworld Emma promised herself she would not take him for granted ever, she would let him know she loved him each and every day.

"He is." Emma finally said.

* * *

 _ **This is pretty much my own follow up to Swan Song, both the episode and the one shot so.. :)**_


	9. Dance with me, princess

_**This is one of those times in my life where I had random inspiration for a dance scene from a song. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"I am a princess; I can do this." She said to herself.

She walked down the steps of the ball room and into the middle of the floor and the male who walked up to her smiled politely and extended his hand. She took it graciously as was excepted of her and they bowed to one and other. She was nervous and she was sure he could tell but he placed his hand lightly on her tightly dressed waist with a smile but she placed her hand on his shoulder gently, like she had practiced her whole life and they began to glide and spin together in graceful motions, they waltzed along the floor together in motion to the song being played by enchanted instrument. The room eventually became a blur of colours to her. The gold hems of dresses swishing and mixing with the blues, pinks and yellows of the skirts and bodices, eventually she thought she'd start seeing rainbows.

It was her coming of age party, she was officially the ripe and ready age of eighteen. The age to become a married princess in line for the throne after her parents were to step down, she wasn't ready and she didn't want the burden just yet. She thought this over as she spun with the male.

"This is your first party?" He asked close to her ear.

She shivered involuntarily, his breath had brushed so warm against her neck it was uncomfortable. She nodded in return, she had to focus otherwise she might step on his feet she had never been exceptional at dancing. Eventually the song drew to a close and like the whole floor he dipped her, it was for show and it was rather uncomfortable for Emma dressed up in her tight corset and dress. She bowed and stalked to a corner to take a breath, the dance had lasted a good five minutes which was exhausting for her. She wasn't designed for tight dresses; her body just didn't like it, too stuffy and tight.

* * *

Emma was approached by much of the guests who wished her congratulations, men came to give her what she liked to think of as their forced proposals. Women came to compliment her on her beauty, it was all rather barbaric to her but she was now a powerful princess, magically and financially. Her parents had built their kingdom up from the bottom and it was now one of the richest and the fanciest with the most loyal subject. Emma's darkest fear was destroying its reputation. Men of all ages came to offer her compliments and flirt with her but none had substance to themselves it was like they had all been molded into somewhat the same person, a pretty boy with no depth or sense of self.

Emma was growing tired of the questions and was saved by a boy who could be no older than twenty maybe less, but he was gorgeous. His hair was luxuriously dark and brushed so it fell over his eyes, his eyes were a blue brighter than the ocean and the sky melded together. When he smiled a mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes, he was catastrophically beautiful in a sharp way.

 _"Princess, would you care for a dance?" He asked._

His voice was rich and silky, it matched his sharp beauty. His voice washed over her and made her feel entranced, she quickly found herself agreeing. He slipped a hand to her waist and they made their way to the centre of the dance floor, the moment the enchanted instruments felt her presence on the dance floor the music changed softly and the melody became a soft song. They danced around the entire dance floor, they were in perfect sync and she realised slightly startled that everyone was watching them.

"They're all watching you." She said to the boy.

 _"It's not me they're watching princess, it's you."_

Dancing with this man was intoxicating, she wanted to dance with him all night, he was magically and beautiful. Where their skin touched she felt tingles and everything was so much brighter and enhanced. She didn't believe in love at first sight or none of what her parents had preached to her as a child, but as she swayed with this man she could believe in someone that was designed for you.

He twirled her, and swirled her and made her feel alive. Their dancing was in perfect sync and as the song drew to an end, the boy twirled her one last time and she was sad it was over. He smiled into her eyes, that glint of pure mischief returned and he kissed her hand.

 _"Did you have fun princess?" He asked._

She nodded weakly, his lips had sent shivers up her arms. Her response made him chuckle as if he knew what would happen and she almost swooned. He was perfection and she decided he couldn't be real. They sparked light conversation but he finally kissed her hand good bye signalling the end of their conversation and walked away to a small crowd of men and began conversations with them. Emma almost collapsed then and there after he had walked away and she would have had her two best-friends, Lily and Elsa not came up behind her, even they were shocked at the sight of the mystery man. Elsa was the first to speak.

"He is gorgeous." She mumbled.

Emma made noises of agreement and the girls walked to a corner to swoon together. She told them about the tingle that passed between them when she touched him and her friends rolled their eyes. Emma talked to her friends about the party, she joked about some of the noble men and princes that had walked up to her propositioning her. It amused all three of them.

* * *

Eventually the evening wound down and Emma bid farewell to many of the guests; she left her parents to deal with their portion of the ball as she dragged her friends to their beautifully magnificent garden. She trailed her fingers along the bushes and flowers a smile on her lips as her friends talked about their own potential husbands, Lily was only a year older than Emma but she had a boyfriend and they were pretty serious they were just waiting for a confirmation from the Queen and King being as she was one of Emma's maidens. The man she had danced with was both a mystery and a walking God and he was on her mind. Emma was startled out of her daydream by someone calling her, she looked for who it was. She was pleasantly surprised when she found her mystery man in front of her.

 _"Ladies." He greeted._

 _"May I speak to our fair princess?" He asked flashing them his charming smile._

The girls nodded and fell a few steps behind them, leaving the fair haired princess and the dark haired boy to speak. Of course Emma would not be allowed alone with such a boy, she was princess after all and her best-friends were very in tune with magical sides and were rather powerful.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Emma asked

 _"I wish to ask you if I may be allowed to court you."_

"I don't even know your name." She countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Killian... Killian Jones." He said.


	10. I love you

**Based off of a poem of my own creation:**

 _You're a piece of art;_

 _Your eyes are a constellation only I can see,_

 _Your soft lips brush strokes on pale skin;_

 _Your voice is a lullaby I wish to fall asleep to,_

 _Your body is art on a canvas background;_

 _You're a piece of art,_

 _And I think I love you._

 _#_

 _You're a work of art;_

 _Your sharp lines and edges are defined by the sunlight,_

 _Your soft curves and angles redefined by the moonlight._

 _You're a piece of art,_

 _Even when you think you aren't:_

 _You're a piece of art,_

 _And I love you._

* * *

 _#_

She looked at him in the dull glow of their room and softly traced the outlines of his lips with a warm finger, they were slightly parted as he slept beside her. A soft rising and falling of his chest let her know he was still sleeping peacefully. She watched his eyes flicker under closed eyelids and couldn't help the smile that stretched onto her face. _What are you dreaming my pirate?_ She thought.

The soft remains of moonlight settled onto him casting shadows across his always lightly stubbled face and she couldn't help but think about the first time she'd slept beside him and how she couldn't help think about the fact he was like a living piece of art and that his eyes always tinkled with that mischievous glint she loved so dearly.

She traced a long slender finger across his cheek bone, it earned her a soft but delighted sigh from the Pirate beside her. She kissed his temple and his always startlingly blue eyes fluttered open and landed at hers, he smiled and she felt that familiar flutter of her heart.

"Good morning, Lass." Killian mumbled.

She leaned down and placed a soft kiss against his mouth, her thumb stroked soft patterns into his cheek bone. She would never in all her remaining years get tired of waking up to him and being able to kiss him, she marvelled at the feeling of his soft lips against hers.

"Good morning, Killian." She whispered against his lips.

He pulled her closer to him, so their bodies lay entwined and kissed her again. His thumb traced circles into her hip and his hook curled a strand of her hair tugging softly in a way she enjoyed deeply. Their lips moved together like brush strokes creating a fiery art of their own and the passion that built up elicited a moan which escaped her softly. He brushed his tongue against her lower lip and their kissing became an explosion of heat and desire. She eventually pulled back with much reluctance and dismay on both of their parts, they had their day planned and they needed to start getting ready for it. Life waited for no one.

"I do enjoy waking up like that." Killian chuckled deeply.

His hand hadn't moved from her hip and he still traced circles with his thumb, his voice sent thrills down her spine and made her curl her toes against the need to kiss him again. She opted for the safe option of kissing his cheek and slipped out of bed, she walked to the bathroom and looked back with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Are you going to follow me or not?" She teased softly.

His once sleep glazed eyes, blazed so mischievously it took her breath away. He scrambled out of bed after her and they prepared for their day together. When they emerged from the bathroom, showered and perfectly content. Emma threw on a comfortable pair of jeans and a knitted jumper, she had work at the station to do and Killian was going over to her parent's to talk to her father.

They left their small but beautiful home together, his arm around her waist and her hand tucked into the back pocket of his trousers. They talked comfortably between themselves as they walked through the streets bathed in warm sunlight. Sometimes they laughed together, sometimes stopping for a quick kiss.

She leaned up and kissed his lips softly, an arm draped around his neck softly. Her hand found the soft hairs at the nape and tugged on them playfully as they kissed. His hand found the soft skin of her hip again, and she shivered with delight at the heat that radiated off of his hands.

"I love you." She breathed out.

"I love you too, Swan." He spoke tenderly.

They parted and she walked up the station steps to start her day whilst he went on to visit her parents loft.

#

* * *

 _ **Enjoy this very sweet mumble of just stuff. - K**_


	11. Happiness and love is you

The whole of Storybrooke had been home in the Enchanted Forest and other lands for a while, after their righting of the untold stories and finding ways to return them to their rightful areas, lands and realms. Emma had left the castle to find a familiar route to a tree that had long since been cut down. She traced her fingers around the rings in the tree stump, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. The tree had been so important in the meeting of her parents, well the first and original time – not so much the time herself and her dashing pirate had almost wiped out her existence. She knew he was standing behind her before he made a noise; she always knew when he was near.

"What are you doing out here, Pirate?" She purred turning to face him.

His eyes danced in the dimming sunlight, a blue that always mesmerised her and made her heart flutter. He walked closer to her and outstretched his hand, she took it in hers and smiled at the familiar calluses and feeling that passed between them when they held hands.

"Looking for you, Swan." He purred back.

He pulled her closer to him and she grinned up at him. Encircled in his arms she felt safe and loved, feelings she had fought for her whole life to feel and hold onto. He bent down to place a kiss on her forehead and she sighed softly and contently. They stood hugging for a while, both just enjoying each other's embraces.

Emma looked up at Killian and she found him looking back at her – a smile stretched on his handsome face. She rubbed her thumb across the stubble peppering his chin and jaw. She leaned up on her toes and placed a soft and delicate kiss on his lips. A hum rumbled through him in response to the kiss and he pulled her flush against his chest and kissed her jawline nibbling softly, a laugh reverberated out of her and into the surrounding forest.

"You look gorgeous in that gown." He whispered close to her ear, the feeling sending tingles down her spine.

"Thank you." She murmured.

They'd been having a ball in honour of the return of the King, Queen, Princess and Prince of the Enchanted Forest and the reconstruction of the lands around them. So much of their land had been destroyed in the creation of Storybrooke after the Curse had struck and it had taken them a long while to rebuild and replenish their land as well as ridding it of the ogres and other horrors trying to thrive and live in their home lands. It had been gruelling but worthwhile to be able to live in the land she had been born in, the part of her that had felt lost for so long at peace being in a land of magic and fairy-tales.

The occasion had called for a gown and she hadn't objected. She had pulled out a gown from her wardrobe and adorned it, it was a white with golden accents and hugged every inch of her body in a flattering way. Her hair had been left to cascade down her back in its natural waves only pinned at the sides to ensure her face which had been made up in colours to match the gown showed.

"Dance with me." He asked.

She nodded and they began to twirl, spin and turn together. Their steps and whirls aligned with the sounds of their hearts, which as she placed a hand on his chest she found to be in sync with her own. Matched in all ways, herself and her magnificently fierce pirate. The embodiment of True love and her own happily ever after. They danced together as the sun lowered on the horizon, on a spot that long ago had been the start of her parent's adventures and for the pirate that held the princess the start of a relationship that was now all encompassing and wonderful.

Eventually they broke apart, slightly breathless but both in a daze and happy together. Emma took Killian's hand and they walked together back towards the castle and the family they had obtained for themselves.


	12. Titles, Chapters and Arranged Beginnings

**This is going to be a two part AU CaptainSwan story. I hope you enjoy. Of course if you have any requests please leave a review or message.**

* * *

She looked at her reflection in the pool of water before her, she was supposed to be getting married in two hours and she had run away to her gardens. Her face reflected back at her, showing a coward and someone unworthy of her title and future crown.

She was marrying for the greater good of her Kingdom or so she had been told three months prior, it was arranged - something that had been set up when she wasn't even old enough to formulate coherent memories. She hadn't met him but had been told he was a rich Prince from a distant land, one with strong accents and the finances to bring her small Kingdom out of the debt they had been struggling to combat since the wars with the Evil Queen and her mother.

"You can do this, Emma." She grumbled to herself.

It didn't matter how many times she told herself the same mantra, she wasn't prepared to give up her chance at true love or even love. She was a Princess, and her future husband had to understand she was the product of True Love and that created a pure sometimes uncontrollable magic inside of her.

She turned her head at the sounds of rushing footsteps, the sounds of thick soled boots hitting off the gravel of their back gardens loud and heading her way. She watched as a man rushed from the building looking around wild eyed and uncomfortable in a dress suit. He crashed to a stop in front of her flustered in the face and completely disheveled.

"I'm sorry, Lass." He mumbled. "I was just trying to find a quiet place to collect my thoughts."

His accent so different to her own meant she could identify who he was instantly, her future husband to be - Killian Jones. She had to suppose this man she had been betrothed to since her birth was dashingly good looking in a way unlike so many of the men who offered to wed her when her parents threw banquets in the hopes of bringing in more revenue and allies.

He was young like herself, thin built but with hidden muscle she knew would be found underneath his clothing. His eyes were the colour of the ocean after a summers rain, whereas her own matched that of the trees and plants around her. His hair was dark almost black whereas her own was golden, it was like their selves were two separate sides of the same coin. A plan quickly formulated in her mind, and she smiled up at the man.

"It's no problem, this is possibly one of the best places to go to collect your thoughts." She confirmed with a grin. "You may join me if you like."

He nodded and sat beside her on the white marble of the water fountain she had been staring in no longer than five minutes ago. He sat leaning forward with his head in his hands, running his long and callused hands through his hair.

"Would you like to talk about your problems?" She asked after a second. "It will do you no good to take them out on your hair, you'll end up with bald patches."

He looked at her his eyes sparkling with unreleased laughter. She grinned at him.

"I would very much like to talk about my problems, alas I do not quite know where to begin lass." He conceded. "You see I am to wed the Princess of this nation and yet I have not ever met her."

"That is a dilemma," She agreed. "Well as someone who is overly fond of, and knows the Princess Emma quite well she is no demon and from our brief conversations earlier this day she is just as nervous as you are."

"Honestly, I just want to run and hide from it all. I am not fit for the crown that shall befall my head once I marry her." He sighed and rubbed his stubbly face with his hands.

"I'm sure she has felt the same way many-a-time. Crowns seem to be heavy burdens to bare, but it's always worth it in the end right?" She confessed from her own heart.

He hummed his response, and they both fell into a contemplative silence. Emma thinking over her last statement and Killian thinking over whether running would be beneficial to him. His brother the King Liam would be unforgiving if he were to run away from this chance and opportunity. He may even shun him from the Kingdom for a while, he sighed resigned to his fate to marry a Princess he had never met.

"I have to do it." Killian whispered to himself.

"What?" Emma questioned having not heard him.

"I have to do it, for the greater good of both my Kingdom and this lovely one." He said staring at her intently.

"Well that's good." She nodded.

She smiled the thought that this Prince with his Dark hair and piercing eyes was just as nervous as herself made her accept it. If he was willing to marry her, she would marry him. She got up and dusted off her dress and turned to leave but his voice made her pause and look down at him.

"Thank you, lass." He spoke softly. "I never got your name, might I ask what it is?" He asked.

"Emma, Princess Emma." A grin released itself, and a mischievous glint reflected in her eyes.

His hand shot out and touched hers in an attempt to keep her there, fireworks released themselves under her skin at the place where their hands touched and she pulled her hand back and ran back into the castle startled to her own rooms where she would get ready for the wedding.

Two hours and forty minutes it took her to get ready with the aid of her maids and mother, she was dressed in a gown of pure white and her hair was clipped back but fell down in her natural waves. She had minimal make-up on, only enough to accent her eyes and sharp cheek bones. Their hands touching had resulted in fireworks under her skin, it created nervous butterflies in her stomach. She could feel her magic prickling and building with her unease.

"You look beautiful." Her mother sighed from behind her.

She held something in her hands but Emma couldn't quite see it. She smiled at her mother in the mirror and looked back at herself. The gown was lace with lots of tulle, coming together in a puffy gown that was somehow elegant and beautiful on her. Her mother stepped up behind her and settled the box on the dresser, she opened it to reveal a tiara. She looked upon the piece of jewelry with fondness, when she was a young girl she had tried it on many times and declared it the tiara she would wear on her wedding day. She felt tears prickle at her eyes when her mother placed it delicately on her head in front of the veil that trailed the floor.

"I've met him mother." She whispered closing her eyes.

"When?" Snow asked.

"Two hours ago. I was in the garden thinking and he came rushing out and we talked a little, but when I told him who I was he touched me and it created sparks Ma." She whispered.

Her mother placed her small and delicate hands on her shoulders and squeezed softly, though her mother could sometimes be the irrational one she was always supportive of her daughter but in this her mother had not quite seen her side of it all. It was unfair to force her into an arranged marriage when she had wanted more for herself, she had wanted to visit her Kingdom and meet her subjects and the people she would one day become responsible for.

"It'll be fine dear, I am so proud of what you're going to be doing today. So very much so." Snow sighed and kissed the top of her daughters head affectionately.

"I love you, Ma." She whispered wiping at falling tears.

"Now, now. You'll ruin your make-up, but I love you too Emma, I truly do." She said dabbing at her daughters face with a cloth.

The time quickly came for her to be taken to the church, she stopped outside and breathed in deeply trying to settle her fears. Her father turned and smiled at her, he reached a hand out for her to take and she did.

"It's not too late to run away, Em." He whispered into her ear, "I'll stage a runaway for you."

She chuckled lightly and looped her arm through her father's. She was ready for this. She walked down the isle on her father's arm and waved at the family gathered and the few people who had been invited to see the ceremony. She stopped in front the alter and her father kissed her head.

"You look beautiful." He whispered and backed away.

She turned to the alter and stepped up to the man waiting for her. The procession happened relatively quickly, no one objected to their marriage. They recited their vows and it came to the time she had been dreading.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest spoke.

Emma looked at Killian wild eyed and nervous, she leaned in and he leaned in and when their lips connected fireworks erupted inside her. It released a torrent of magic and the glass around them shattered, creating screams running feet. She pulled back and looked around startled. Her nervous energy had caused windows to shatter and rain down around her. She picked up her skirts and took off running out of the church in the opposite direction from everyone else.

 **TBC**


	13. Love, Titles and Happy Endings

Emma had run from the castle like a coward, much like she had before she had met the Prince that was now her husband. It was all because of the stupid kiss, and the stupid fireworks that had erupted from her at his touch, oh and her stupid uncontrollable magic. She had run out of the building and into the gardens that hid there, she knew there was a portion of the gardens that lay untamed. It was a place of magic that only responded to her and so she ran there to think. She couldn't be too sure if anyone had followed, she thought she had heard some footsteps but she'd long since ignored that nudging feeling because no one but her could find their way through the back garden area.

She landed in the quiet area and plopped herself down on a bench she had dragged out long ago, she placed her made up face into her hands and cried. Cried deeply and hard because she had shattered glass and possibly hurt people, her magic was supposed to be the pure kind but it was uncontrollable and only caused a problem for her. And onto a more important point she the connection of their lips had caused an eruption of fireworks inside of her and she was sure he had felt the exact same as she had.

She cried herself dry quickly, and finally dabbed at her eyes with one of the gloves on her hand. It came away black from her make-up and it made her choke on a bitter laugh.

"Why am I even crying." She muttered to herself, "It could be worse, he could be ugly."

The thought struck and she choked on her laughter.

"Thank you." A voice said behind her.

Her head whipped around quickly, her eyes wide and startled. She should have paid attention to the footsteps she'd heard because there Killian stood a smirk on his face. The smug look on his face didn't cover the look of apprehension in his eyes, she had frightened him with her magical outbreak.

"Killian!" She shrieked.

This area was supposed to be impenetrable to anyone but herself, it was a magical wonderland of sorts designed to protect her. She'd created it as a child once when a tantrum had resulted in the trees growing around her into an alcove, her parents had tried to get in but found it impossible to do so. It wasn't until she had gotten cold and hungry that she had come out to find her parents sitting by the shielded area, her mother with tear stained cheeks and her father worry written across his features. They had long since allowed her to use it as a place to relax.

"How did you find your way in?" She asked.

He shrugged and hesitantly picked up the skirts of her dress to sit down. He looked her over absentmindedly checking for cuts from the shattering glass. His own hands and face had a few cuts from the windows, none seemed too deep.

"You didn't run with everyone else, and there are no cuts on you so I'm going to assume the shattering of glass was your doing somehow?" He asked.

She gulped down her fear and nodded softly, she always kept her magic a secret from everyone. It was so deep inside her that she was always frightened of it, frightened that if she lost control she would hurt people and today she had proved herself right.

"You're magical?" He asked wide eyed.

She nodded again and fiddled with her uncovered hands, she could feel a build up of her magic again. Her hands began to glow, she jumped up and shook them out with hope that they would stop glowing with that pale glow that she wasn't used to.

"Oh God, not again." She sobbed.

She looked at him tears streaming down her face, she was so scared. He got off the bench and took her hands in his, and she hissed.

"I might hurt you!" She said trying to pull back.

He smiled wide and shook his head. She stopped pulling back as she noticed the cuts on his face and when she looked down his hands beginning to heal. It was mesmerising watching as her magic did good in a controlled way, when they were finished she pulled her hands away and inspected his skin. It was perfectly healed.

"Amazing." He breathed.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide with a feeling of accomplishment and happiness. He leaned down and brushed a kiss against her cheek. They sat back down on the bench and she took a moment to control herself and once she felt like she could speak she turned to him.

"I've never healed before; I mean my magic hasn't." She spoke softly.

He nodded, a question forming on his lips but he shook his head to clear it.

"What?" She asked.

"It's nothing." He said looking out at the trees around them.

"No, what?" She asked insistently.

"It's just you asked how I got in and well the trees parted for me, like I had to come here." He said looking at her.

They sat together a while and he asked her questions about herself and her magic, and she asked him questions about himself. Killian Jones was one child of two, his brother being the King – King Liam to be exact- of a Kingdom far away, he wasn't sad to leave the lands that always felt too stuffy and uncomfortable with everyone watching with pitying eyes or trying to win his heart with flattery and bat eyelashes. His favourite colour was blue like the sea that called to him - and matched his eye colour Emma thought to herself. He loved stories about Pirates and adventure.

Slowly she became comfortable with him, his voice was soft melodious. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Would you like to know what I think?" She asked.

"I would love to." He said quietly.

"I think I could love you. I think it would be easy to love you, and maybe someday I might love you." She confessed.

She looked up at him a smile on her face, he looked down and his beautifully blue eyes sparkled with delight and mischief. She laughed softly and looked at the trees again.

"Would you like to know something Emma?" He asked, she nodded her head against his shoulder.

"I think I could love you too." He said softly.

They sat in quiet together, and finally eventually she decided she needed to go back to the castle. She took his hand in her own and they made their way up to the castle, she found everyone gathered in the ballroom awaiting their return. The remainder of the evening had her healing glass wounds she had inflicted, dancing with her father and her mother. Dancing with her closest friends and dancing with Killian.

\- Five years later -

They had been married for five years; it had taken them half a year to fall in love with each other, and a year later she had fallen pregnant with their first child a little girl named Hope. She had rich dark hair like her father, and greenish hazel eyes like her mother, she had father's mischievous smile and her mother's tendency to find herself in trouble. Emma's magic had calmed and they had found help, to which she had complete control over it now, it was their fifth anniversary and her gift to him was the news of their second child. Somehow it had become the perfect life.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	14. Hope in Unlikely Places

This came in as a prompt from Phole4Eva, and is as follows: Zelena Lied about r**ing Robin and baby Robin is really Regina and Robin's.

* * *

It had started as a lie that would ensure the survival of the child and spiralled into Zelena loving the child with all of her heart. It had started with Zelena lying to them both and knowing it would wreck any chance of ensuring her sister would want to become friends or even acknowledge their sisterhood but she had needed to lie. The child she had 'carried' wasn't actually her own but more Robin and Regina's, however she knew that for any chance of this child surviving she had had to lie and say she and Robin had conceived and oh how it had infuriated Regina and Robin had felt violated. She had never actually slept with Robin but she had implanted the memories with her magic to ensure he believed her, it was fool proof the plan.

The idea had been simple enough, ensure that the child that would be her niece or nephew would survive. Regina's womb was unsuitable to carry a child long-term, the conception alone had been a miracle and she had been keeping tabs on Regina for a very long time and when she had noticed the first signs of pregnancy she had set her plans in motion. She had extracted the small embryo with her magic and implanted it into herself her womb more than stable for the child and everything had happened so quickly. Robin and "Marian" leaving with little Roland. Oh how she had detested having to be Marian and the insufferable child that she had to care for but out of some twisted sense of love for her sister she went along with it regardless.

But now, months down the line her heart broke for her sister. It shattered in fact, they'd gone to the underworld and she had kept up the rouse that the child was hers. She had fallen for Hades a long time ago and when she met with him in the underworld she thought he had fallen for her too but his twisted heart meant it was tainted love. So very tainted and so due to his desire for power and her heart he had killed Robin, murdered him all for her. But she didn't want that, no she wanted her sisters love and a place to call her own with her family and how badly that had shattered.

Every time she now looked at her sister whose heart had been shattered, ripped apart and tossed aside for the quest of good and she choked on the truth. She choked inside because even though the child wasn't her own she couldn't help but love the small bundle they had named Robin in memory of the child's father but she knew her sister needed this more.

"Regina," She started, she was staring in the mirror practicing what she would say. "I have something to confess." She stopped her head in her hands.

"No that sounds too clichéd." She huffed.

She paced the room, back and forth hoping that she would find the correct words to say to her sister. To tell her of what she had done but she couldn't think up something that would justify her deceit, Robin hadn't even known the baby was his and the love of his life. She growled at herself, she needed a way to tell the truth, so very badly.

She looked back at the cot beside her bed where the little bundle that was Robin was sleeping peacefully. She knew what she had to do and so she picked up the baby who rumbled about being shifted and she materialised out of the room to her sister's house. She found Regina on the couch sobbing into a pillow, her heart broke for her.

"Regina?" She asked so as not to startle her.

Regina's head shot up at the sound of her voice and Zelena watched as she wiped her face, a sad pathetic smile on her face. This could go one of two ways, she sighed resigned to what she had to do.

"I have something to tell you." She sighed.

And so, with that acknowledgment she told her sister everything. She showed her proof extracting her memories and using Emma's technique of a dream catcher so she could show her. She explained it all, and through it she watched as Regina's face went from one of anger and disbelief to one of pure and utter astonishment. Regina looked at the small baby who looked so much like Robin and she sobbed again and held onto her. Zelena left her sister to behold the miracle that was her own and part of her felt empty but part of her felt happy. Happy to have been able to provide her sister with something pure and innocent and beautiful in this world.


	15. Hope in Magic and Love

**Here is a somewhat Part 2 to the previous chapter, I hope you enjoy and be sure to review!**

 **If you have any ideas, prompts or wishes let me know! :) - K**

* * *

Regina Mills had never really had many positive experiences, so far in all her years she could label them all on her hands. However, this had changed quickly. It started when her half-sister Zelena materialised into her room and told her the child she thought was the product of her sister and the love of her life (Robin Hood) was really her child and daughter and soon after that good things seemed to happen to Regina Mills meticulously.

She watched the moon with eager eyes and an open heart. She had scoured far to be able to reverse the effects of what Hades had done to Robin, it had taken her family and herself months of hard work and research whilst they helped people return to their story lands and battled her evil half. It was tiring work but for Robin she would have gone to the ends of life itself, it had taken her losing him to realise he was her true love which was something she thought she would never have. She closed her eyes with a deep sigh as the moon reached its apex and chanted an incantation. With the added power of Emma Swan and her sister she felt their combined magics pulling Robin Hood back to their realm from wherever he currently was. She opened her eyes as a shimmering began, she kept chanting building in her power and pulling on the powers of her friends and family.

Soon a blue body she knew far too well began to materialise in front of her, she saw his face first and quickly his body stood in front of her bathed in blue. She felt tears streaming down her face but she didn't stop her chanting, they had one shot at this and she wasn't going to mess it up for the world. She choked on a sob the moment the spell and incantation was finished. Robin Hood stood in front of her dressed in the same clothes he had vanished in and he looked around the clock tower questioningly, completely unsure of what and where he was.

"Robin." Regina whispered her hands over her mouth.

His eyes shot to her and recognition flashed in them. A grin spread across his face one he reserved for her so often and she rushed into his awaiting arms tears streaming down her face. "Robin." She sobbed into his chest.

His arms wrapped tightly around her and he stroked her back murmuring soft and sweet encouragements. "How did I end up here?" He asked confused.

Regina pulled away from his chest and wiped at her eyes and face. "It's a long story one best saved for Granny's." She stated taking his hands in hers.

She looked at the love of her life words on the tip of her tongue, he looked at her and took her face in his hands and kissed her. It was a strong kiss, full of passion and fire and it set her skin and lips ablaze.

They stayed embraced for a while, Regina savouring the touch of Robin and him savouring the touch of things that are real. It dawned on her that he didn't know the truth about their daughter.

Regina took Robin's hand in her own and they began to walk towards the diner in which seemed to be the key place to have reunions in the whole town. She kept looking at him as they walked making sure he was real and still her, she noticed him do the same things as they walked.

"We named the baby Robin, after you." Regina told him after a while.

"How is she?" He asked softly.

"She's beautiful and growing so quickly, I can remember when Henry was her age." She said wistfully. "There's something I have to tell you about her however." She bit her lip and stopped them in the street just outside the diner.

"Go on." He encouraged.

"She's ours. As in mine and yours." She confessed.

His face scrunched up in confusion and before he could ask how or why, she told him the story Zelena had confessed to. She told him about the dream catcher and memories that proved it and his eyes grew more and more bright with happiness.

"She's ours?" He breathed out.

She nodded and he pulled her into a kiss, it was quick this time. He leaned close to her ear and spoke softly against it, promising more later when they were home.

They walked into the diner hand in hand to the awaiting people of the town including Robin's own son Roland. Regina watched with tears in her eyes as the love of her life and her partner wrapped his arms around his crying son and she looked over at the blonde headed woman and her redheaded sister and mouthed a thank you. She took her daughter in her arms and hugged her to herself beyond grateful for the small family she had accumulated over the years and wouldn't change them for the world.


	16. Sometimes Happiness is You

Robin Hood was a notorious not quite good person, his moral code consisted of him stealing from the rich and giving back to the poor. However, there were a handful of people in his life that mattered to him and one of them was Regina Mills formerly known as the Evil Queen. She meant everything to him and from what he gathered he meant equally as much for her, which left him with his current dilemma. He wanted to propose and initiate her into the Merry Men, but the title was a dead giveaway as to why he was hesitant – They were the merry men, not merry men and woman.

He sighed, and looked himself over in the mirror. He was going to propose regardless, he wanted her hand in marriage no matter what. He wouldn't stoop for anything less, he deserved this and so did she. He rustled the shirt on his body adjusting it to a more comfortable level and scratched at his stubble and beard, he was forgoing removing it after all he knew how much she enjoyed it when he kissed her neck. He nodded satisfied with his attire and walked out of the room in Regina's house he had been occupying since his return from what could only be called oblivion and made his way to the room he knew she was hiding in and getting ready.

Regina Mills looked down at the dress on her body, it fit her like a glove and hugged her every curve. It was a dark shade of red, almost like blood and it flowed to the floor in waves. It was perfect on her but she still felt frumpy and uncomfortable, she knew tonight would be an important night for her but everything felt wrong and she was incredibly emotional which was incredibly unlike her.

She tucked her perfectly styled hair behind her ears and huffed, the dress would have to do she couldn't afford to change it now. She applied her makeup with an almost art like skill and ran her hands over the lipsticks in front of her. She looked them over closely and picked up a shade like that of her dress and applied it.

When she heard a knocked on the door and she opened it and exposed herself to the man waiting beyond the rooms threshold. She noticed his eyes instantly drop to the low cut of her dress, and it sparked a slight sense of delight in her. She was entirely self-satisfied as he shook his head of indecent thoughts and kissed her – the red dress had been the right decision.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Regina." He said softly.

"Thank you." She looked him up and down approvingly and leaned into him and kissed him in return. "You look handsome as ever."

"Shall we?" He asked.

Regina took his hand and closed the door to the room she was getting ready in, and they travelled down her stair case together. Henry lay downstairs on the sofa watching a cartoon movie of sorts with Roland, Emma and Killian. The couple called out their good byes and made their way out. A car awaited them and Robin opened the door for them a smile on his face, it created butterflies in her stomach something she never thought she would quite get used to.

"So where are you taking me?" Regina asked as she slipped in to the car.

"It's a secret, hence you not driving and having a driver." He smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes but smiled at him. The car began to drive and they sat close together whispering softly between them about they happiness they thought they would never quite get to have.

When they pulled up to the woods Regina was somewhat confused and Robin noticed it, he uttered a prayer to whichever God was listening that this was the right place to do what he wanted to do.

"Please put this over your eyes." He asked handing Regina a blindfold.

Regina raised an eyebrow but took the blindfold and placed it delicately across her face making sure not to ruin the makeup she had applied. Once in place Robin took her hand and he led her to the area they were headed to.

He stopped in a clearing, it was the clearing that the first Merry Men camp had been set up in and the place in which they had spent their first night together. He stepped up behind Regina and unfastened the blindfold and let it slip to the ground, he heard Regina take a sharp intake of breath and walked to stand back in front of her.

"What do you think?" He asked softly, unsure.

Regina's eyes began to water slightly, it was beautiful. The ground had been cleaned of leaves and any debris or mess and in place a delightful little put up gazebo stood ringed with fairy lights - no - floating orbs of light that bounced about. It was breathe taking. She took Robin's hands and pulled him in for a fiery and heated kiss.

They pulled apart breathless, and he led her to the table set up in the gazebo and took out her chair like a gentleman. He took the chair across from her and their first course of food appeared in front of them. It made Regina's eyes spark with amusement.

"How did you manage this?" She asked as she placed a spoonful of the mushroom soup into her mouth.

"I had help of course." He laughed as he spooned soup into his mouth.

They spoke softly over their courses about everything and anything, comfortable just to be together and spend time together. Dessert passed quickly and Regina's heart dropped, the time to propose had passed and Robin hadn't asked the question she was secretly hoping her would ask. It was just a date, a lovely date but not what she had expected and all of her felt disappointed.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Robin asked as the last of their meal disappeared.

"I do, I can't believe we're where we are together." She sighed softly a small wistful smile on her face.

Robin laughed and nodded, his hand taking hers across the table. Her heart fluttered in her chest, now was the time.

"I couldn't help thinking about how fierce you were, I never expected to fall so madly in love with but I did and I am thankful every day." He ran a thumb across Regina's knuckle.

"I have a question I want to ask." He inhaled, "Will you join my band of merry men and become my merry woman?" He asked.

Her heart dropped because it wasn't what she expected, it was nice but not what she expected.

"I… I would be delighted." She said forcing out a smile.

Robin got up from his chair and came over to kiss her, he pulled her up to him and hugged her tightly to him.

"I think it's time we head back." Robin suggested as he pulled back from the hug.

Regina forced a smile on her face and agreed. Regina shivered when a chill hit her and Robin took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. Robin took her hand and they took a small stroll back to the awaiting car, her heart dropped as they approached it and yet he still didn't ask the question she wanted the most, she knew she should be happy he had asked her to join his band of merry men but she wanted to be his fiancée. He truly wasn't going to propose then, she sighed softly and put a smile on her face.

They drove back to her house, and she stepped out of the car her face somewhat expressing her dissatisfaction.

"Thank you for a lovely night." She said as they walked up the path.

"You're always welcome." He commented back, a light in his eyes she couldn't quite place.

She stepped up to the house and opened the door. She stepped into the foyer and called out, no one answered and she walked into the living room and turned the lights on.

People jumped out from a variety of hiding spots, and Regina jumped. So many people from town were there and when she turned back around to Robin a question on her lips, he was on his knees; a beautiful ring in a small velvet box.

"Regina Mills, from the day I met you I knew you were some one extraordinary. You were passionate, driven with a vengeance but beautiful all the same. I had lost my Marian and never thought I'd find someone ever again but there you were in all your glory, you saved my Roland from the flying monkey without breaking a sweat and I knew from then on that part of me would always be connected and bound to you, I would have followed you into the very depth of anything and been happy just knowing you existed." He smiled up at her as she wiped tears off her face, "So what I'm trying to ask is will you Regina Mills marry me?"

"Yes." She squeaked out, and choked back a sob. "Yes, of course!"

Robin slipped the ring onto her finger and she pulled him up to kiss her, she distantly heard the clapping and hooting of their friends and family around them. She was engaged, engaged to the love of her life.

"You're my true love." Robin whispered in her ear, her heart fluttered in her chest because he was hers too.

* * *

 **This was requested probably over a month ago but I've been busy with getting set up with University work and reading, it's a big step from school and so I've been swamped but I hope this is still good. So enjoy! - K**


	17. Still Fallin' For You

Some days it felt like being eighteen was a horrible mistake and for Emma today was one of those days, she was going to perform in front of people for the first time in two years. It was a nerve wrecking experience, one she blamed on the heart ache she had experienced at sixteen when her boyfriend at the time stole her music and sold it off as his own and she had no way of suing him for the thievery. She looked herself down in the mirror, she wore a simple nude dress cut down to under her knees and brown boots with frilly beige socks. With a quick twist of her hands her hair was thrown up into a braid and she was ready to do what she was going to.

She walked up to the curtains and peaked around them, there were hundreds of people coming to witness her singing. She hadn't expected the turn out, she wasn't exactly famous but when she looked out she noticed familiar faces including her manager which made her heart warm. She felt her mother place her snow-white hands on her shoulders and Emma turned to look up at her mother. A proud smile tugged on her mother's ruby red lips.

"You're going to knock them dead sweetie," She spoke softly. "Your father and I are very proud."

Emma leaned up and brushed a soft kiss to her mother's cheek and took a deep breath and turned on her heels and walked to the curtain opening. She looked back at her mother one last time fear written across her face, her mother waved back encouragingly and Emma walked out on to the stage. Applause erupted and followed her as she walked to the mic stand in the middle of the stage floor.

She stood in front of the mic stand and closed her eyes taking in a quick breath to calm the nerves erupting inside of her. She searched out at the audience seeking familiar blue eyes and when she found them her nerves calmed. Her dark angel in the crowd smiling at her mischievously.

"Hi everyone." She said.

A chorus of greetings sounded around the room. She could do this; she knew she could.

"I'm going to be singing a cover for you, so I hope you like it."

Emma picked her way across the stage to the piano and sat down on the bench. She ran her fingers over the keys softly and took her place, she began to play the tune to Still falling for you, as she played and sung the crowd quieted engrossed in her singing softly.

The song quickly picked up and a band appeared behind a second curtain, and Emma began to sing stronger and with more passion. She looked out at the crowd and their stunned faces, her heart picking up with pride in herself.

 _"No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do_

 _I'm still falling for you."_

The song ended and Emma got up off her stool and smiled out at the crowd. The crowd exploded into applause. Whistles and whoops ringing around the room as Emma and the band she had hired bowed together to the applause. She exited off the stage and rushed into her father's awaiting arms.

"Emma, that was." He stopped mid-sentence, speechless. "It was the most amazing performance you have ever given."

She grinned up at her father, happiness radiating off her in waves. A cough sounded from behind her father and she looked over his shoulder at the very eyes that she had sought to calm her nerves. Killian Jones, her best friend and the reason the song had been so powerful.

"Mr. Swan may I have a moment with our dearest Emma?" He asked, his British lilt making her heart race.

Her father looked between them, rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to his daughter's head before walking away back to her mother and siblings who were waiting for them in her dressing room.

Emma and Killian stood together in silence a moment before he walked over and picked her up off her the floor in a bear hug.

"You sung amazingly Swan, as only you can." He spoke pride evident in his voice. She clung to his neck, when he let her go she kept her arms around his neck.

"I had great motivation." She admitted, her garden green eyes meeting his topaz blue ones. His eyes crinkled at the corners, a glint of emotion in them.

"Did you?" He asked in a husky whisper.

She nodded and bit her lip looking up at him. She watched with delight as he began to lean down and brushed a soft kiss to her lips. They'd been together for a year and every part of her loved him, she couldn't imagine a world without Killian Jones, her best friend, boyfriend and true love here beside her. He took her hand in his and rubbed his finger across her knuckle in a way he did absentmindedly when thinking about something.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He looked down at her from their hands and nodded, he shifted from foot to foot before he sighed and took a box out of his pocket. Her heart beat fast; it couldn't be an engagement ring. They had both agreed to wait until she was at least twenty-five.

"Wh-what- is that?" She stuttered.

He opened the box to reveal a ring attached to a chain, the ring was his most treasured one. A silver ring banded with red, it was a gift from his brother gifted to him before his had left for the navy eighteen months prior. She looked up at him startled.

"What is this?" She asked.

He smiled and brushed a finger across her cheek bone.

"You're going to be a star one day Emma, maybe one day soon and I selfishly want a piece of me to remain with you forever." He confessed.

She looked at the chain and the ring and tears swelled to the edges of her eyes. She nodded and picked it up, handing it to him to put on.

"Yes. I want it." She laughed.

She turned giving him room to place the chain on her neck. When he had clasped it around it he bent down and placed a soft whispery kiss on the base of her neck. She shivered with delight and turned around the ring in her hand and a smile of utter delight and happiness across her face.

"I love it." She sighed happily.

"And, I love you." He grinned.

They walked hand in hand back to the dressing room where her parents sat with her younger siblings.

* * *

I wonder if this would be a good fanfic to start. Emma and Killian as she struggles to obtain the fame she wants and he tries to find himself.


End file.
